Lighting systems are generally known, e.g. lighting systems with LEDs or halogen lamps. It is also known to use elongated parallel extending electrodes, for example in form of cables or rods which are supplied with the supply voltage and on which the lamps are attached. The control element for switching on and off or for adjusting the brightness of such a lighting system is often central for all lamps and often remote of the system at a fixed place. Typically, the central control element is hidden and therefore not easily reachable by the user. Having a control unit in each light element, complicates its usage when a group of light elements should have the same properties, such as brightness and/or color.
Although such lighting systems are convenient to use, there is still the desire to improve the system, particularly the disadvantage mentioned above.